Sarah Phillips
Sarah Phillips is a 15 year old teenage girl (although being a ginger her real age is immortal) from England. She came as a British loyalist and believed that the colonists should stay loyal to the king. While writing for the Pennsylvania Gazette, she focused on getting both sides of the story, which included listening to the viewpoints of British loyalists. She is also a ginger, which is evident in the fact that she lacks a soul. Personality In addition to being very attractive and unbearably beautiful, Sarah came off as a caring, loving, and mature person. She was well educated and has an expansive vocabulary. She abhorred slavery and other issues of human suffering, as well as having a strong moral conscience, always trying to do what's right. The Relations James: Throughout the series it has been implied that Sarah and James might harbor romantic feelings for each other, though never explicitly stated. On one occasion (set up by Henri), they had to act like a engaged couple so that he wasn't taken away by the British navy. Even though James tries to hide it, he really has a soft spot for Sarah and comforts her when she is sad and tries to make sure that she is out of harms way. This is shown during the episode "Captain Molly" when he was worried about her safety during the battle; James was sad when he thought that Sarah didn't make it, only to see her and says to her "Thank goodness you're safe." with much relief. When Sarah came back from England in "In Praise of Ben," and she gave James a heartfelt hug, causing him to startle and become embarrassed from her affection. James has been shown to become jealous of any man that takes a romantic interest in her such as the solider Udney, during which he rolled his eyes and nicknamed Udney "Ugly." Henri: Sarah only wants what's best for Henri, and she cares for him in the manner of a mother or an older sister. Henri often goes to James for advice on childish things, but he knows that Sarah offers the responsible advice. Sarah feels sorry that he is an orphan and comforts him on this. Like Moses she wants him to learn to read and write, and scolds him on manners as she does with James. Although Henri is a patriot he is less polarizing about his views then James and so he and Sarah get along better in day-to-day life. Moses: Sarah looks to Moses for guidance, and thinks of him as a kind, responsible adult. She respects him for being a slave, then overcoming it, as she is vehemently against slavery. As Dr. Franklin is often overseas he is her and the boys' main caretaker. Benjamin Franklin: Sarah looks up to Franklin as a respectable man and appreciates him taking her in. It is through her mother that Sarah came to stay with Dr. Franklin, as her mother is old friends with him. She admirers his work and is very fond of him. Gallery For more images, see Sarah Phillips/gallery Char hp sarah.gif Tumblr inline myi9byaYli1r5h72f.png Bts char sarah tm.jpg Char arch sarah.jpg Sarah1.PNG Afraid.PNG Nt char sarah.jpg Sarah and Her Weapon.PNG Sarah and Her Pen.PNG Sarah Writing.PNG Sarah Writing on the Ship.PNG Sarah Writing About Her New Locket.png Sarah Confused.jpg Worried Sarah.jpg Trivia *Sarah is voiced by Reo Jones. *The name Sarah means noble woman. *Of the 3 children and Moses in the print shop, Sarah is the one with living parents, everyone else is an orphan. *She's ranidaphobic or afraid of frogs. *The gold necklace she wears was made out of James' ring. *Sarah might have romantic feelings for James. *She had a cousin named Tom who was killed in The Shot Heard Round the World. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Liberty's Kids Category:Females